


Three Reasons

by niffizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffizzle/pseuds/niffizzle
Summary: Spotting a newly single Hermione Granger at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco Malfoy attempts to get her mind off her ex.  Problem is, she's not easy to convince.





	Three Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheImperfectionista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/gifts).



> TheImperfectionista mentioned to me that it's her birthday, and then I saw her prompt on Strictly Dramione's S.P.E.W. post, and well, this happened.
> 
> Happy birthday, TheImperfectionista! Hope this lives up to your expectations.

Draco paused mid-sentence when he caught sight of the witch who had just walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He craned his neck so he didn’t lose sight of her as she slipped through the cramped pub and headed towards the bar.

“Something wrong, mate?” Theo asked.

Draco lifted his chin and motioned towards the witch. “Look who’s here.”

Theo glanced over his shoulder to see who Draco was referencing. When Theo turned back around, he immediately snorted. “Don’t even think about it.”

“And why the hell not?” Draco challenged. “It’s been a few years. She could have-”

“Forgotten that you fought against her in a war?” Theo once more snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck,” Draco returned with a smirk. “She’s fresh off a highly publicized breakup. If she decided to show up alone to a pub on a Saturday night, it’s a pretty safe bet _why_ she’s here.”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “And you believe _you_ have a chance?”

Draco finished his drink and returned the empty glass onto the table. “Don’t worry. I can be _very_ convincing.”

The sound of chair legs scraped against the floor as he pushed himself back and made to stand up. He weaved through the maze of tables and wedged himself between the witch and the wizard presently closest to her.

“My, my, my,” Draco said with a taunting grin. He rested his elbow on the bar as he faced her. “To what do we owe being graced by the presence of Hermione Granger on this fine evening?”

From the corner of her eye, Granger glared at him before returning her gaze forward. “If you’re here to mock me about my break up with Ron, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Mock?” Draco asked. He chuckled. “Not precisely. More like… congratulate.”

Granger eyed him suspiciously. “And why would you do that?”

“Everyone knows he wasn’t an appropriate match for you,” Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

Her features twisted into a scowl. “Meaning _what_?”

Draco scoffed. “You know perfectly well my thoughts on Weasley.”

“And I know perfectly well your thoughts on _me,_ ” she snarled right back.

“Correction,” Draco challenged. “You _think_ you know my thoughts on you. But I assure you, Granger, things have changed.” His eyes trailed the length of her slender body as his teeth grazed his bottom lip in admiration. “ _Many_ things.”

Granger’s glare turned vicious as she drew in a long, sharp intake of breath. “Oh,” she spat. “So now that you’re _attracted_ to me, I suddenly matter as a person?” She grabbed her drink off the bar. “I’m not interested.”

She made to leave, but Draco reached out for her free hand before she could slip away.

“That’s not what I said,” Draco clarified, not letting her dismiss him so easily. “Although, I will admit that it doesn’t hurt matters.”

Granger wasn’t convinced.

“You have yet to give me one reason to consider you worth my time,” she sneered. “But I’m curious, so why don’t you go ahead. _Try._ ”

“I’ll give you three,” Draco returned, his grin turning salacious. “I’m what one might consider a _hard_ worker. An alpha male if you will. A jackhammer… merciless, _insatiable_.”

Granger released a humorless laugh. “Is _any_ of that supposed to impress me?” She huffed as she raised an eyebrow. “And it seems to me _someone_ never learned to count.”

“The last ones were lumped together,” Draco dismissed, not paying much mind to her attempt at criticizing him. “But if you’re here to get over Weasley, I can assure you, I will more than satisfy those needs.”

Disgust now rippled over her. “ _That’s_ what you think I want?” she demanded, looking at him in disbelief. “A rough _fuck_ to somehow _help_ me deal with my breakup?” She leveled him with a harsh stare. “You really don’t know me at all.”

She turned away from him, wrongly presuming the conversation over, but Draco refused to give up.

“Your favorite subject at Hogwarts was Ancient Runes.”

Granger halted.

“Most people would probably assume it was Transfiguration or something else equally predictable, but there was always an extra sparkle in your eyes whenever Professor Barracus gave us a new translation to solve.”

She blinked as Draco stepped towards her.

“You’ve been working the past few years on House Elf reform, but it’s obvious that you don’t want to stop there.” He chuckled. “After all, who’d believe Hermione Granger would be satisfied with just one major legislative landmark?”

He closed the gap between them, their chests now just a few inches apart. 

“You’re highly dedicated, impressively intelligent, and fiery as hell.”

Granger stared up at him, at an apparent loss for words.

He dared brush his fingers over a few loose strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear before grinning. “And just in case you weren’t counting, that’s three reasons.” He snorted, and then said with a smile, “Or five, depending on whether or not you count the last ones individually.”

“And where did those reasons come from?” she asked, her tone no longer holding quite as much venom as it had just a few moments prior. 

Draco shrugged. “Even when I didn’t particularly like you, I was still astutely aware of your tendencies as an individual. It just took me a few years to appreciate them.” 

His heart began to pick up speed as he continued to peer down at her. “So what do you say, Granger?” he asked, giving it one final chance. “Am I worth your time?”

Granger paused for several moments until finally, she answered.

“One drink,” she said. “But that’s _it_.”

Draco grinned. He’d take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from a "Bad Chats from Tinder" conversation:
> 
> "How would I describe myself? 3 words, hardworking, alpha male, jackhammer... merciless, insatiable."
> 
> "Hi. I'm _______. I'm 24 and I never fucking learned how to count."


End file.
